pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Pardlo
Gregory Pardlo (born 1968) is an African-American poet, prose writer, and academic. His work has been praised for its “language simultaneously urban and highbrow… snapshots of a life that is so specific it becomes universal.”[http://books.aalbc.com/2008_essence_literary_awards_nominees.htm#POETRY "2008 Essence Literary Award Nominees", aalbc.com] Life Born in Philadelphia, Pardlo grew up in Willingboro, New Jersey. His younger brother is Robbie Pardlo, an American musician formerly of R&B group City High.Pardlo.com Gregory Pardlo received a B.A. in English from Rutgers University. In 2001, he earned an M.F.A. from New York University (NYU) as a New York Times fellow in poetry. Pardlo serves as an Associate Editor for the literary journal Callaloo and as a contributing editor for Painted Bride Quarterly literary magazine. He has led writing workshops for the PEN American Center, American Poetry Review / Young Voices Program, the Frost Place Conference, Callaloo Creative Writer’s Workshop, and Jamaica’s Calabash International Literary Festival, among others. Pardlo is assistant professor of English in the creative writing department at George Washington University in Washington, D.C. He has previously taught at Medgar Evers College (NYU), The New School University, John Jay College, Hunter College, and NYU. English faculty page, GWU[https://www.aprweb.org/poem/written-himself The American Poetry Review]La Petite Zine His poems, reviews, and translations have appeared in The American Poetry Review, Callaloo, Poet Lore, Harvard Review, Ploughshares, and on National Public Radio.GWU English Faculty Page Recognition Pardlo’s debut volume of poems, Totem, was chosen by Brenda Hillman as the winner of the 2007 American Poetry Review / Honickman First Book Prize, distributed by Copper Canyon Press.GWU English News The manuscript for Totem was also a semifinalist for the Walt Whitman Award from the Academy of American Poets, a finalist for the National Poetry Series, and a finalist for the inaugural Essence Magazine Literary Award in Poetry.GWU English Faculty Page Pardlo is the translator of the full-length poetry collection Pencil of Rays and Spike Mace by Danish poet Niels Lyngsø.From the Fishouse He has been the recipient of fellowships from the New York Foundation for the Arts, the Cave Canem Foundation, the MacDowell Artist's Colony, the Seaside Institute, the Lotos Club Foundation, and City University of New York, as well as a translation grant from the National Endowment for the Arts.[https://www.aprweb.org/poem/written-himself The American Poetry Review] Pardlo’s poem “Written by Himself” appeared in The Best American Poetry 2010, edited by David Lehman and Amy Gerstler, following initial publication in American Poetry Review.GW English News Pardlo won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry in 2015 for Digest. Awards * 2010 Selection, Best American Poetry 2010 for "Written by Himself" * 2008 Finalist, Essence Magazine Literary Award in Poetry for Totem * 2008 Selection, Coldfront Magazine Best First Books of 2007 for Totem * 2008 Nominee, Pushcart Prize * 2007 Winner, American Poetry Review / Honickman First Book Prize in Poetry for Totem * 2007 Finalist, National Poetry Series for Totem * 2007 Semifinalist, Academy of American Poets Walt Whitman Award for Totem * 2005 Finalist, Cave Cavem Book Prize * 2004 Winner, Lotos Club Foundation Award for Creative Writing * 2003 Nominee, Pushcart Prize * 2001 Honorable Mention, New Millennium Writings Prize Publications Poetry * Totem. Philadelphia: American Poetry Review, 2007. *''Digest''. New York: Four Way Books, 2014. Translated *Niels Lyngsø, Pencil of Rays and Spiked Mace: Selected poems (with introduction by Stephen Cain). Toronto: BookThug, 2004. .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gregory Pardlo, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Anthologized * “Written by Himself” in The Best American Poetry 2010. New York: Scribner, 2010. * “Marginalia” in So Much Things to Say: 100 Poets from the First Ten Years of the Calabash International Literary Festival. Akashic Books, 2010. * “Double Dutch” in From the Fishouse: An Anthology of Poems that Sing, Rhyme, Resound, Syncopate, Alliterate, and Just Plain Sound Great. Persea Press, 2009. *“Man Reading in Bed by a Window with Bugs” in Black Nature: Four Centuries of African American Nature Poetry. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2009. *“Winter After the Strike” in Gathering Ground: A Reader Celebrating Cave Canem’s First Decade. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2006. * “Arsonist” and “Future as Evaporation” in Role Call: A Generational Anthology of Social and Political Black Literature and Art. Third World Press, 2002. * “Harvest: A Line Drawing” in Bum Rush the Page: A Def Poetry Jam. Three Rivers Press, 2001. Audio / video *''Air Traffic: A memoir of ambition and manhood in America''. New York: Books on Tape, 2018. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Three Poems, The Awl *Gregory Pardlo profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Gregory Pardlo b. 1968 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * “Revisiting the Racial Mountain”, PEN American Center, 2010 * http://pbq.drexel.edu/archives/issues/issue75/content/verse/away.html “A Way of No Way: Toward Constructing a Black Male Poetic”] (Painted Bride Quarterly #75, 2006) ;Audio / video *Audio: Poems & Discussion, From the Fishouse *Video: Pardlo reads "Palling Around" *Gregory Pardlo at YouTube * Interview: CUNY Radio * [http://www.postnoills.com/main/?p=68 Post No Ills] (audio) ;Books *Gregory Pardlo at Amazon.com ;About * "Introducing Gregory Pardlo", GWU English News * "An Awe-Inspiring Evening with Greg Pardlo", GWU English News * Pardlo.com Official website. * Interview: Poem Of The Week ;Reviews of Totem * Poetry Foundation "Harriet" Blog * The Constant Critic * "Lots and Lots of Neat" blog Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from Willingboro Township, New Jersey Category:New York University alumni Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English